1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a batting tool and a ball-game bat.
2. Description of Related Art
A ball-game bat such as a baseball bat generally includes a handle grasped by a player and a barrel to hit a ball.
Examples of ball-game bats are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-312911 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3529966. These bats have a handle and a barrel that are separately made and are joined together. By selecting materials, the bats have durability for repetition of hitting or light weight for high batting speed.
The related arts form the bat by fitting a tapered outer diameter part of the handle into a tapered inner diameter part of the barrel and by fastening the handle and barrel to each other or bonding them together.
The related arts have a weakness in joint strength between the handle and the barrel. When bending force is applied to the bat, a stress concentration occurs along the joint between the handle and the barrel, to loosen the coupling of the tapered outer and inner diameter parts, bend the bat at the joint, or cause a rattle. If the bat receives a longitudinal compressive shock, the tapered outer and inner diameter parts will come out of joint so that the handle comes into the barrel.